Pitter Patter
by Lara1221
Summary: Harry learns to walk, with some not-exactly-help from the Marauders.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own that. Or that picture. Property JK and Warner Bros.

* * *

Pitter Patter

Or

Potter Patter (for those who love a good pun)

* * *

"Prongslet! C'mon, Baby, come to Papa!" Sirius stretched his arms far, willing Harry to come to him.

"Padfoot, I'M the father!" James turned to his friend, shocked.

"But I'm the fun one! You just conceived the little bugger!" Sirius smirked.

"Sirius, he's my little bugger-" said James, pompously explaining as he turned up his nose and used over exaggerated hand gestures.

"Right..." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"-and if he's going to walk, he's going to come to me."

"Yeah, sure he will..." Sirius agreed nonchalantly.

"Personally, I think he should come over here, towards the sane and well of mind." Remus smiled, watching his friends bicker like first years.

"I'll show you well of mind, Moony-" Sirius turned to his other friend now, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Because you know all about that, do you, Padfoot?" James smirked.

"Oh yeah, Potter? Who's the one who decided he could wow the girl of his dreams by picking on her best friend?" Sirius let out a smug grin at James' stammering and lack of response.

"Now, Sirius, that's not fair, you hated Snape just as much as James did-" Remus began his lecture.

"But I, oh Remus the great, wasn't trying to win my one true love!"

"But I got her!" James had finally caught up. "DIDN'T I, LILY?" He called over his shoulder to his wife in the kitchen.

"What, darling?"

"Just say yes!"

"Yes to _what,_ James?"

"Do you love me, or not, woman?"

"I don't love you enough to say yes to a question I don't know, especially since we had such _wonderful_ activities planned tonight. The couch looks awfully comfy, don't you think, dear?"

"Fine! We're arguing about whether or not I finally got you, even after I picked on Snape, but I did! You're my wife! So I won!"

"_Won?_"

"Come ON, Lils! I'm joking! I just want a little back up here! They're tearing me apart!"

"Behave in front of the baby, boys! And leave James alone, because if he can't have fun with me tonight, you'll find you can't have fun at all!"

"Ha!" James let out a smug, satisfied grin. "Love you!" he added, looking over his shoulder again.

"I love you too, James."

"Got that bloody wife to back you up..."

"What was that, Sirius?"

"Nothing, Lily!"

"Wow, Evans, super-sonic hearing much?"

"That's Potter to you, Pettigrew..." James smiled even wider.

"This whole conversation just proves he should come over _here._" Remus observed.

"Sure, baby, _walk_ to the stick in the mud!" Sirius retorted.

"At least my stick won't go up in flames!"

"You know, Padfoot, he's got a point..."

"Wormtail, one more comment like that and that stick'll be right up your-"

"BOYS! There are children present!"

"Moony, be quiet! You're like the damn secret potty mouth! You curse more in a bloody hour than I do in a day!"

"I'm not so sure about _that_ one, Padfoot..."

"Wormtail!"

"Oi, I'm allowed to speak!"

"Not when you're sputtering nothing, Pete. Sorry, I'm with Black on this one," James said.

"LILY!"

"...yes, Peter?"

"Can I talk?!" he yelled.

Lily sighed, "Of course you can, Peter. Don't let them bully you."

"Ha! I say he should come to me, because I'm not a huge pain in everyone's-"

"Watch your language, Peter!"

"HA!" That came from his fellow Marauders.

They were so busy arguing, no one noticed Lily come in from the kitchen and stare in awe at her little boy.

"I still think it's in his instincts to come to me; he's got my genes!"

"James, sweetheart!" Lily tried to catch the attention of her husband and his friends.

"It's in his instincts to live a little! I've got that covered!"

"Sirius!"

"I would think its in his instincts to want to be safe. He won't be in danger over here, that's for sure."

"Remus, look!"

"I'm plain. That doesn't require much decision!"

"Shut _up, _Peter-"

"BOYS!"

"What, Lily?" She was met with four groans.

"What?" she turned and glared at her husband. "Your son, James! Look!"

She pointed, and the Marauders gaped.

Little Harry was slowly unbending his knees, leaning back and forward as he tried to balance on two little legs. He stumbled and fell back on his bum, and tears rushed to his eyes. Lily tried to rush forward to help her son, but James held her back, "He can do it, Lil. We can't help yet. He's so close! Come on, Harry!"

Harry looked up into his Dad's eyes, and James smiled and gestured forward with his hands. Tiny fists rubbed tears from his eyes, and Harry tried to stand again. He weebled and wobbled, but he stood. The adults clapped and cheered and smiled, and Sirius started a chant,

"C'mon, Prongslet! You can do it! Walk! Walk!"

The others joined in, "Walk, Harry, walk! Walk, Harry, walk!"

Harry giggled madly at his parents and their friends antics, and without giving it much thought, rushed forward so that he could be lifted into his Mummy's arms the way he loved so much. He put one foot in front of the other, and he did so faster and faster as the clapping got louder and louder.

James watched his son stand, and then smile brightly, giggling and laughing at him and his friends chanting and cheering before practically _running_ to his wife! He just took one step, and then basically sprinted over! That was unexpected. Harry fell into a flurry of giggles in Lily's arms, and she lifted him up and spun him around. James beamed and rushed over to his family, picking them up and spinning them around. He kissed Lily on the lips and threw Harry high into the air, before he handed Harry back to his wife and turned back to his friends, grinning madly.

Sirius smiled, "Congrats, mate. Mother knows best, eh?"

James looked back at his family. How did he get so lucky? "Yeah. I guess so," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for fluff in the Jury of Your Peers Competition. I really hope you liked it! Don't forget to vote for your fave, if you're competing, even if it's not this one, and please check out my other work!

Lara,


End file.
